Secrets and Reunion
by YaoiFanGirL18
Summary: Ciel loses his memories and now,he is the one serving Sebastian in the Phantomhive manor. How did it happened? if you want to know the whole story,just read it...some of the summary is inside...Rated M for chapter 3...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay..so this is my 1st Sebastian x Ciel fanfic...hope you like it...this chapter is all about Sebastian finally going to meet Ciel and to take him as his SERVANT....yes.._his servant_..so,just read and understand..^_^ enjoy!!**

**The Meeting**

"Sir, the Phantom Thief stroked again last night."

"Hmm..." the inspector grinned ah he puts his hand on his chin. "Did you see his face?"

"No, sir! But one of the witnesses said that the thief was like a child!"

"A-a child?! What does he looked like?"

"The child was a boy. He has a pale white skin with deep blue eyes. His dress was like of a noble's and..."

"And?"

"His other eye wasn't a normal one."

"What do you mean?"

"His right eye has a symbol or something. It looked like a demon's symbol or a curse." the police replied.

_Demon's symbol?_

"I think I know that boy!"

"Sire?"

"I think, I know who the real Phantom Thief is."

The police was silent for a moment and then spoke out.

"D-don't tell me, sir. I-it's..."

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"That child?"

"Yes. It's definitely Ciel Phantomhive.

The inspector looked at him and nodded his head. The police then realized what to do. They have to arrest Ciel Phantomhive and end all of this once and for all.

___

"Oi!!! Ciel! Wake up already!" Undertaker shouted at the stairs and walked through the kitchen. Breakfast was ready. Madam Red prepared all of them, then went to her work. Actually, Ciel was living with Undertaker and was working with him. He had lost his parents at the age of 12 and since then he was alone until Undertaker took care of him. His auntie, Madam Red, would just visit him when she had the time.

Ciel Phantomhive was now 16 years of age. He had grown into a beautiful boy. His skin became paler and the color of his eye became deeper than usual. And, still his other eye hasn't change since then. That's why no one came closer to him nor did befriend him because of the symbol on his right eye. Some said that it was a curse bethrode on him. Some also said that he was a bad luck. But he always just ignored it.

"Ciel!! Aren't you done yet?" Undertaker shouted again.

"Yes! Yes! I'm coming!" Ciel hurried down stairs and went at the dining table.

Undertaker stared at him for a long time with a smile on his lips. Ciel ignored it and kept on eating his breakfast.

"Ne?..." he teased the boy and touched his right eye. "Should I get you an eye patch, Ciel?"

The boy glared at him with curiosity. "Huh? Why?"

"Because people have been avoiding you when they your right eye. It makes them shiver!" he answered with a horrifying tone.

"I don't need that." the boy stood up as he finished his food and went upstairs.

Suddenly...

"Ciel Phantomhive!!!" the door burst wide open and there stood five policemen of Scotland Yard.

"You're under arrest!" one of the police said.

"W-what? Are you kidding me?" he was now looking serious.

"Ciel?" Undertaker stared at them with curiosity.

"You're under arrest for the stealing of every shop here in London." the head of Scotland Yard answered back.

"What do you mean? I didn't do it!"

"Don't pretend. We already know that you're the Phantom Thief!" then, they arrested him.

"Phantom... what?"

And they left, leaving Undertaker stunned at the door. He then rushed to the telephone and called... Sebastian Michaelis. _Lord Sebastian Michaelis._

___

The police brought him in a room where they could ask questions about him being the "Phantom Thief". Questions asked again but all he could was "No." The Inspector was a bit impatient of him. Silence then filled the room.

"I-if you just believe me, I am not the one. I don't and can't steal a thing. At that night my auntie sent me to that shop to give a gift to the owner. But when I get there, I saw that the shop was already closed. I was about to go home when I heard crashing inside the shop..." his hands were now trembling with fear. "I s-saw a man... h-he was a wearing a black suit."

The Inspector didn't believe what he said. But he still asked one question to him.

"Do you know him? His name?"

"Yes! I know him! His name is---"

"Lord Michaelis!" one of the police bowed down at the tall man who was wearing a black suit, a white glove on his hands and with a cane.

_That's him! He is the Phantom Thief! Sebastian Michaelis._

"S-Sebastian Michaelis!!! He's the-" Ciel stood up and stared at Sebastian.

The other man gave a smile, came towards Ciel and patted him on the head.

"I'm very sorry. But, this boy here is not the Phantom Thief." Sebastian said.

_Of course I'm not! Because it's you! You're the Phantom Thief!_

"What do you mean, sire?"

The tall man just gave a laugh and stared back at Ciel. It wasn't ordinary stare. It was different. His eyes were like of the devil. Like he wanted to kill something... to own... _someone._

"What I mean is, Ciel Phantomhive is _my_ servant. He's not the one whom you're looking for."

"Ooh... I see. Well then, we should let go of the boy."

"I am not a child anymore! So, don't me like one!" Ciel shouted at them and tried to walk out of the room when Sebastian blocked his way.

"Come with me. Ciel Phantomhive."

"Why should I?" the boy raised one eyebrow while looking sharply at him.

"Because..." he leaned over to the boy and gave a whisper. "If don't obey me, I'll tell them that you're the real Phantom Thief." and, an evil smile appeared on his lips.

The boy couldn't do anything but to hollow him until they got inside the carriage. They were for a while. And Sebastian was staring at him with lust.

"Where are you taking me? Let me out of here!!!" Ciel demanded when he felt the carriage left.

He didn't receive any answer from the other man. Sebastian just keeps on staring at the nervous boy with that evil smile of his again. Both of them were still silent.

"This place... it looks... familiar." he looked outside the window as the carriage stopped in front of a big mansion.

"Why do I feel that I have been this place?"

"Ciel Phantomhive." the man called out with an ease tone.

"How do you know my name?"

Sebastian gave a little laugh. "Let's just say, I know who you really are and I know who killed your parents."

"Uh... M-my parents?"

"Yes. Your parents."

"Tell me who killed my parents! I'll do anything!" he demanded.

"Anything?"

"Y-yes. A-anything. You said earlier that I am your servant right? I-I'll do it. I'll be your servant." he replied nervously and then lowered his gaze.

"You'll do anything?" the man teased him with that lustful look in his eyes again.

"Yes. I will." he looked at him with strong determination. Sebastian smiled again.

"Okay then, you'll wake me up every morning, prepare my breakfast, lunch and dinner. Clean the house. Make the garden more elegant and beautiful. And before I go to sleep, make sure that my room is ready and of course, my clothes. You also have to schedule all of my appointments. And, take care of other servants if they have done anything wrong again."

"I-is that all?"

"Oh, one more thing, you also provide me _my pleasure._

Ciel blushed as Sebastian leaned closer to him. The other man smiled again and stared closely at those deep blue eyes of his.

"P-pleasure?... What does that mean?" the boy avoided his gaze.

Sebastian touched his lips leaving him blushing all the way to his ears.

"You'll see." the man gave a smile again and goes out of the carriage and inside the mansion.

"Come on. You'll start working now."

"Y-yes. My Lord." the boy followed him inside the mansion.

_That's good, Ciel. Now that I have you, I'll do whatever I want to do to you._

**~THE END~**

**how was it?! how was it?! was it good? bad? boring? i want to know!! hehe...well,just review this chapter...**

**okay..for the next chapter is all about Grell visiting Sebastian and the demon gets jealous because _his servant_,Ciel,was sooooo happy having the shinigami around..that's enough for the spoilers...hehe**

**remember****: REVIEWS are accpeted!**

**thanks for reading again! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**yehey...hmm?..this will be the chapter were Sebastian's going to get jealous of Grell,their visitor..(hehe..)..actually,the title's going to be Unexpected Guest..but my friend told me that it's better if it's Unexpected Jealousy...so,here it is! I hope you enjoy reading this chapter...enjoy! :)**

**Unexpected Jealousy**

It's already been two months since Ciel has been working for Sebastian. And, everything's seem to be going well under his plans. Sebastian was not really a thief, he just did it so that Ciel Phantomhive would be of the blame and he can have the poor boy all by himself. Of course, everyone knew that, except for Ciel. The poor, innocent boy didn't know all of the story. He just keeps on working for his _master, _Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel was a bit happy of what he is doing. Well, sometimes, a bit nervous whenever Sebastian talked about _"providing him his pleasure."_ What the hell does he knows about those things? He's just 16 years old and an orphan, too. It always brings him headache whenever Sebastian would say about those things.

He was getting along with the other servants as well. But, for him, he thinks his different because Sebastian gave him his own room. And, sometimes, the man would treat him like he wasn't a servant. Maybe it's because when he shouted at him to stop stealing every shop in London. Just, maybe, that's the reason. Then again, Sebastian was planning to stop it since he has the boy now. He was just testing him if what would he do at those times. What a selfish master, Sebastian is.

Oh, and also, Sebastian would always get jealous when another man gets closer with _his_ Ciel Phantomhive. He would not allow Ciel to notice it, but the others could. He'll just wait for the perfect time when he will be the one to take Ciel's _pleasure_.

___

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"I'll get it Meirin. Just finish your job." the boy said leaving a smile on his face, then off he goes to open the door, wondering who their guest is. Sebastian doesn't have any appointments for the day, nor for the whole week.

Sebastian just watched him at the stairs and gave off another smile. "What a cute boy." he murmured.

"Welcom---"

"Sebby!!!" a long, red-hair guy rushed over to Sebastian who was now standing not just close to Ciel and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?!" the irritated man asked.

"What?! Is that a way to treat your beloved guest?"

"What are you doing here, Grell?"

"I'm here because of you!!! You haven't given me my KISS yet!" the guy replied as he pouted his lips.

"A shinigami." Ciel spoke out in confusion.

"Ciel..."

"What?! How did you know that?" he leaned closer to the boy who was staring at him for the whole time.

"It's really obvious. For the looks of it, it's really obvious that you're a shinigami." the boy replied calmly.

"Kawaii!!! This boy is sooooo kawaii!!! I want to have him!!" Grell, who was very emotional, hugged the boy tightly.

"A-anou... Grell-san..."

"Stop it!" Sebastian hissed and stared sharply at Ciel.

"You're such a killjoy, Sebby! I just want to have this cute boy!"

"Grell-san... I'm already 16 years old. P-please... d-don't hug me too tight."

"Huh? Why? Can Sebastian only hug you?" Grell glared at him, still pouting his lips.

"Uh... N-no... It's not like that."

"Leave him alone, Grell." Sebastian said with an impatient tone.

"I-I have to prepare the afternoon tea, Grell-san." the boy hesitated.

"Oh... can't I hug you while you're preparing the tea?" he blinked his eyes again and again and pouted his lips as he lets go of the boy.

"No. You can't." the other man replied in a harsh tone that made the shinigami quiet.

"Fine."

"Excuse me. I shall prepare the tea right now." the boy interrupted in a polite manner, leaving the two of them as he goes to the kitchen.

___

For the next few days Grell stayed at the Phantomhive manor _(Ciel still doesn't know about this)_, which Sebastian did not like at all. The shinigami was so annoying and too noisy for him. He couldn't concentrate on his paper works and he can't have Ciel all by himself. When he wanted to talk to the boy alone, Grell would always be there to interrupt. Sometimes, he would hear Ciel's laughter outside the garden. It seems that the boy as so happy being with that stupid shinigami. On the other hand, Ciel's laughter was like music to the demon's ears. He always thought the boy couldn't and wouldn't laugh like that whenever he's with him. Maybe, Grell and him are different. Too different, for Grell is a shinigami and he is demon. But, could a shinigami make a boy laugh that hard? Yes. Maybe. That's what he thought.

___

He was sitting on his chair, reading some of his paper works. It was a nice day for him. All alone in his office and soon enough that "cute" possession of his would come inside for his tea. And then, for the first time he could take his pleasure on him.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Come in."

"Sir, your tea is ready."

The voice was different. It wasn't Ciel's voice. It wasn't that innocent voice that he always heard.

He looked up to whom that voice owns to and sees that it wasn't Ciel's after all.

"Meirin?" he asked curiously.

"Lord Sebastian. I'll be the one whose going to prepare your tea, for now."

"Where's Ciel?" he stood up and looked very angry. No, very disappointed.

"Uh... H-he's w-with Grell-san. They w-went to town to buy s-something."

"Shouldn't you be the one to do that?"

"Y-yes. B-but, Ciel hesitated that he wants to do the errand for me. And, he wanted to visit that man... etou... what was his name again..." she replied in a low an confused voice.

"Undertaker."

"Yes! That's him. So, Grell-san did the honor of accompanying him."

"Why didn't he asked permission to me?" he was now very annoyed of that shinigami.

"He was about to, but he thought, maybe you're too busy to talk to him."

_He wanted to talk to me?_

He was silent for a while. And, noticed that Meirin was now pouring tea on his cup and placed it on his table.

"I'll leave now, Lord Sebastian." Meirin interrupted his thoughts as she bowed down at the door and left.

"Stupid." was all he could say.

___

It was late in the evening in the evening when the two got home. It seems that Undertaker really did miss the boy. Of course, Madam Red was also there. She also missed her nephew that she hugged him so tight that made the boy breath heavily.

Ciel was about to go to his room when Grell grabs his hand and hugged him. The shinigami knew that Sebastian was watching them from far behind. He was making that demon jealous. To make things even worse, he caressed the boy's cheeks and stared at his eyes. That made the demon even more jealous than before. He is the only one who could touch that boy. He was _his possession._

"You're a good boy, Ciel. Stay that way, okay?" the shinigami talked in a low tone and left a smile on his face.

"O-okay. I will."

"Goodnight, then, sweet dreams." he replied and kissed the boy's forehead.

"Same toy you, Grell-san." Ciel smiled as he watched the shinigami went to his room.

Ciel still doesn't know that Sebastian was watching them. The demon felt jealousy in his heart. That was the second emotion he felt. For the first one was _love._ Love for that boy, Ciel Phantomhive. He first felt the emotion "love" six years ago, when Ciel was still 10 years old. He was loyal to the boy and to the Phantomhive family. But, since that incident happened four years ago, everything changed. Ciel was now serving him. And, he was ordering the boy to do what he wants.

_If you only had chosen me, Ciel. Then everything, even your future would be perfect..._

_____

He looked at the mirror and touched his right eye. He was now wearing his pajamas and was about to go to bed when suddenly felt that he can't sleep.

_I knew I forgot something..._ he thought as he looked at the mirror again and stared deeply into his eyes.

"Lord Sebastian!!!" he gasped and ran outside his room and into the hallway.

He did forget something. No, someone. He forgot about his master, Sebastian Michaelis. What will he do? It was all that visitor's fault! He was fond of having that noisy visitor of them that he totally forgot about his master.

**~THE END~**

**ahahaha...I can't just imagine Sebastian would be jealous about Grell!! and,Ciel?! calling him Lord Sebastian?! hahaha..well.. :)**

**ohh...the next chapter will be Rated M..i won't tell you about the summary.. hehe..**

**just read the next chapter..**

**bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

**hahaha..chapter 3 is here!! okay,i gave it Rated because of what will happen between Sebastian and Ciel.. it's my 1st time writing a story that's going to have a "scene".. totally yaoi.. haha.. well, enjoy!**

**What Sebastian Always Wanted**

He opened the door quietly and gave a nervous sigh. He was in his master's bedroom now. Slowly, he walked closer to the bed and saw that Sebastian was already asleep. The man was sleeping peacefully.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I'm sorry I haven't attended your needs for this day. But, I promise tomorrow I could give you your needs." he whispered at Sebastian as he touched the other's hair.

"Oh, and... I hope that visitor of yours would be gone by tomorrow so that I could serve you with no distraction at all." he then smiled at kissed Sebastian's forehead.

"Goodnight, my Lord. Sweet dreams."

___

The demon walked calmly with a smile on his lips. He wasn't asleep at all. He was just pretending to be one. And now, he wanted more just a kiss on his forehead. He wanted to taste those warm lips of his _most cherish possession._

As he opened the door to the boy's room, a playful smile appeared again. He released the two first buttons of his shirt. He could see the boy sleeping in his bed. A soft blanket was covering the boy's thin figure.

He sits beside him and caressed the other's cheeks. And, whispered, "Wake up, my little cat."

"Mmm... Don't wake me up." Ciel groaned and turned his back on Sebastian.

"Ciel. Wake up."

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and he could feel that his cheeks were burning. His master was now so close to him.

"L-Lord S-Sebastian... w-what are you doing here?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"Sleep with me tonight, Ciel." the other demanded.

"W-why?"

"Because you made me jealous everytime you seem to be very happy with that shinigami. That's your punishment."

"M-my punishment?"

"Yes. Everytime you will make me jealous, you'll receive a punishment from me. And since you haven't attended my needs this day, you'll have to provide it tonight."

"W-what?! That's unfair!" he hesitated.

"Unfair? Who's the one whose unfair here? You promised me that you'll do anything for me! But what?! You were_ flirting_ with that stupid shinigami!"

"I am not flirting with that shinigami!" he shouted.

Silence interrupted them. Ciel never bothered to gaze at Sebastian. They were still on that position. Sebastian was above Ciel. The demon was still caressing his cheeks and watched the boy who was obviously very nervous.

"Ciel. This is an order. Sleep with me tonight."

"A-alright. I-if that's what you want, I'll sleep with you then." the boy replied in a low voice.

"Good."

___

The demon can't sleep. He was just staring at the ceiling, seemingly thinking of something.

The boy couldn't also sleep. He was lying beside his master and turned his back on him. He couldn't believe what Sebastian said to him a while ago. He was _flirting _with Grell-san?! No! He wouldn't do that! And what? Sebastian was jealous of Grell-san? He was so jealous that his punishment was to sleep with his master tonight?

"Ciel." Sebastian called out.

The boy ignored him and pretended to go to sleep. But, the demon knew that the one sleeping beside him wasn't asleep at all.

"Ciel." he called out again. "I can't sleep, Ciel." he continued.

"So?" the boy answered in a low tone.

Sebastian was irritated of what he just heard. He was so irritated that he pulled the boy over and kissed him. He kissed the boy on his lips and on his neck. Ciel tried to struggle but Sebastian was taking control of him. His kisses were warm an seductive.

And it felt _oh_ so good that he moaned in pleasure. But, he felt that it was wrong. So wrong that he pushed Sebastian away from him. Silence again interrupted them.

"P-please... stop this... my Lord." he finally spoke out in a trembling voice.

The demon gave away another lustful smile and leaned towards him. He touched again the boy's cheeks. Ciel was now looking pale as Sebastian whispered to his ear. The other's lips touched his ear and that made him shiver.

"Why would I stop? Can't I do this to you?" Sebastian replied in a rather seductive voice.

"I-it's not... like that... I.... uhh..."

"Remember what you promised me?" the demon asks him frankly while staring at his eyes.

"I... would do anything... what you want and say."

"And what are those?" he asked again in a teasing tone.

"Clean the house. Wake you up every morning. Prepare your breakfast, lunch and dinner. Make the garden more elegant and beau---"

Sebastian kissed his lips again and said, "Enough. And what was the most important _thing_?"

Ciel lowered to avoid Sebastian's look.

"I-I also have... to provide... your _pleasure_."

The demon smiled as he rested his head on Ciel's chest and started to undress the boy's shirt.

"Now, tell me. Isn't that what you're doing? You're providing me my pleasure and I'm the one who's doing it? Right, Ciel? _My little cat."_

Ciel didn't give any reply for he knew that he was loosing. _His master_ was right. Really right. He doesn't have the strength to fight him over, nor to argue. And, he also knew that arguing with him would only make things even worse or maybe Sebastian would get angrier.

Sebastian began to kiss on those innocent lips and before Ciel could moan in pleasure, he released his lover's now swollen lips. He placed teasing, tender and light kisses on Ciel's pale flesh as the boy puts his hands around the demon's neck and throws his head back and thrust harder shamelessly against Sebastian. Ciel never thought that his punishment would be _this so good... _and this nerve tingling. Every single nerve of his body was alive with growing need as Sebastian started to suck and lick gently his nipples.

"Aa... aah..."

"Am I hurting you?" came the soft tone with a slight concern.

Ciel shook his head while bucking his hips to urge the demon to continue what he was doing.

"N-no... c-continue..." he breathe weakly.

Sebastian gave another smile and peeled out his clothes. The boy just stared at him and could feel that he was blushing really hard seeing the beautiful and naked body above him.

The demon couldn't take it any longer and began planting seductive kisses on Ciel's stomach, and down to his torso. Much to the boy's surprise, Sebastian claim his cock by sucking it. Sebastian sucked it real hard that made him clunch his fists on the bed sheet and closed his eyes.

The boy still couldn't open his eyes as the demon licked the tip of his cock and began sucking it again. He couldn't imagine that those warm mouth of _his master_... and, _oh_ that tongue, that could do such _pleasurable things_ as that. Sebastian was exploring it, sucking it and _tasting it._

Ciel was even more surprised when Sebastian captured his balls that made him moaned in need and pleasure with a low voice. The feeling of the warmth suction of Sebastian's mouth around his cock and playing with his balls was _oh_ _so_ _good_ that he had to come already.

He panted again weakly for the pleasure he was feeling. He watched Sebastian licking every semen on his cock, fingers and on his lips. _Shit! _He was blushing really, really hard. He was about to say something when Sebastian leaned over and kissed his lips again. The moment their lips met made them swallow their small moans of pleasure as they parted their mouth to taste each other thoroughly. He could taste saliva, mint and semen. He could feel the warm breath of _his_ _master_. He knew that _Lord_ _Sebastian_ was also groaning with excitement and _pleasure_.

As Sebastian released Ciel's again swollen lips, the demon began to lick carefully his two fingers and whispered at the boy, "Are you ready Ciel? There's more you know."

"Th-there's more?" Ciel relied weakly.

"Of course there's more. And, I'm going to show it to you now." he answered as his right hand, where he licked two of his fingers, trailed his back.

"W-what... a-are y-you... AAAHHH!!!" Ciel gasped in surprised as he felt one of Sebastian's fingers being placed into his tight opening, then followed by another finger.

Sebastian leaned closer and whispered on his lips, thickly, "Sssh... I promise you it won't hurt."

And sealing his lover's lips with a hard kiss, Sebastian guided his own fingers into Ciel's virgin opening.

Ciel couldn't help himself but to swallow the wince of pain and discomfort he was feeling. Sebastian continued to work his way deeper into Ciel. Those red eyes watching in fascination at the obviously painful expressions on his lover's face. But, the pain was slowly fading away for the boy was beginning to give low mewling sounds of pleasure.

"I... I think... I think I'm ready now..." Ciel breathe weakly as he stared at Sebastian, signaling to withdraw the demon's fingers.

Ciel cried of surprise as Sebastian finally entered his cock within those inner muscles and he could feel his own pain when the demon moved his hips to bury the swollen flesh even deeper. He also gave a cry of pleasure. Squeezing Sebastian's hands, he intertwined their fingers, until not only their fingers, but their bodies were completely intertwined. A layer of sweat covered Ciel as Sebastian moved deeper within the boy, completely lost in pleasure.

One final deep thrust and Ciel's accompanying howl was all it took for Sebastian to come out. But...

_Not yet... No... Not yet..._

He then settled Ciel's head closer to seize his lips in another hard kiss. Another sweat rolled off their bodies as the demon's hips moved faster and faster.

Ciel's eyes widened as he felt the hot and thick explosion of Sebastian's cum within him. His cry was lost in their kiss, body trembling, feeling limpy and boneless with an emotion neither had ever felt before. Sebastian fell upon Ciel, trying to catch his breath as he give his lover one last lick of his lips before laying beside him and approached the boy's head and laid it wearily on his chest.

He closed his eyes in exhaustion as he wrapped his arms around Ciel's pale body. He then reached for the boy's hands and put it on his chest, the same with the boy's head. He caressed the ebony locks slowly and leaning down, he placed a soft kiss upon the strands before reaching for the blanket to cover their half-naked bodies.

"No one can steal you away from me, Ciel." he whispered as he hugged him tight, feeling his eyes grew heavier by every second.

Ciel gave a tired sigh, still closing his eyes as he was about to sleep and answered, "Mmm... I know."

"Good." he murmured sleepily, still wrapping his arms around Ciel in a rather protective and possessive gesture.

"_You are mine. I am yours."_

**~THE END~**

**uhmmm..how was it? are the "scenes" good enough?... *sighs* well,i hope you liked it...**

**okay..chapter 4 is coming up! i'm kinda busy with school these days..**

**hehe..**

**your reviews are accepted!!!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys!!!! xori if Chapter 4 took a longer time... actually,all the fanfics that i've published is written on a paper then i typed it on the computer,but these past few months i've been very busy wd school,especially that our prom is coming up and there's so many exams to take and homeworks to do...well,i hope you all understand!! xD**

**so,here it is now!!! Chapter 4 of Secrets and Reunion...**

**enjoy!**

**Remembering the Forgotten**

_**(Ciel's POV)**_

"Ciel's birthday is coming up next month, isn't it?" Madam Red asked, sitting on the sofa while sipping her tea.

"Uh-huh..." Undertaker replied, standing at the window and staring at the servants who were at the garden.

"I think we should ask Sebastian if Ciel could have a birthday party..." then, she sighed, "... just like the old days."

"Yeah..."

I was about to enter the room when I heard their conversation. I wondered why Madam Red said about _"just like the old days"._ I wanted to leave that place, but felt that I shouldn't because it tells me something about... _my ... past..._

"If only Sebastian didn't erase Ciel's memories, then..." my aunt stopped with a sad expression.

_L-Lord Sebastian? Erased my memories? What's this about?_

"... then... he wouldn't be like this." she continued.

"Didn't you know that Ciel was the one who ordered his butler, Sebastian, to erase his memories?" the long-haired guy stared at my aunt.

"I know! But... he shouldn't have agreed with it!" she hesitated.

_My butler? L-Lord S-Sebastian? I? Ordered him?_

"Then what is the purpose of their contract? That symbol on Ciel's right eye is the evidence!"

_T-the symbol on my right eye?_

"I-I don't know." she lowered her gaze on the chocolate cake on her plate.

"Maybe... Sebastian---"

I haven't noticed that I suddenly opened the door and stood there, feeling that I was going to collapse in curiosity. I stared at them for a while and breathe heavily. I was about to speak when...

"Ciel..." Madam Red called out in a rather low tone.

"T-tell me... everything. A-about... my... past." I demanded.

"Ciel. Only Sebastian can explain and tell everything to you." Undertaker answered.

"W-why? Can't you tell me everything?"

"No. it's much better if Sebastian tells you everything."

"But why?"

Maybe I'm only dreaming and this dream is a nightmare. But, no! This isn't a nightmare. This is reality! And the only way to know the truth is to ask Lord Sebastian. Undertaker mentioned that he was the only one who knows about me. Everything about my past.

With no turning back, I run as fast as I can towards the direction of his room. But... he wasn't there. Nor, at the garden, at the dining room, in his office, and at the kitchen. Well, sometimes, Lord Sebastian loves to cook. That's why I tried to find him if he was at the kitchen.

I am panting now. I searched every entire room in the mansion but still, I didn't find him. Where could he be?

"I need to find him!" I murmured.

"Who are you looking for, Ciel?" I turned around and saw Tanaka-san.

He was in his original form. The old man stared at me curiously and sighed like he was worried about something. Nevertheless, I need to ask him something before he turns into his old self again. He would only be available for five minutes or so.

"I---"

"You're looking for Lord Sebastian?" he interrupted.

"Yes. Where is he anyway?"

"He's out for a walk." that was all he could say and turned back into his old self again.

"O-okay." I smiled at him and went back to my room.

* * *

Madam Red and Undertaker were silent. They just sat on the sofa and stared at each other. The lady was confused while the other was aware of what's going on.

"That nephew of yours needs to know the whole truth and regain back his memories."

"Yeah... he should." the lady in red replied in a deep voice.

Another silence entered the room. Madam Red was already worrying about Ciel. She knows that the boy was her only family. Since that incident happened four years ago, she still couldn't believe that her nephew would order his butler to erase all of his memories. And, then, the mansion was under the care of Sebastian. Even the other servants' memories, except for Tanaka-san, were erased by the butler.

The only question that ran inside her head was who was the one who killed Ciel's parents? Or even, who were? Why did they kill them? But one thing's for sure, Sebastian Michaelis was the only one who knows the whole truth. Everything about Ciel's life.

"I didn't expect that Ciel would hear us." Madam Red broke out the silence.

Undertaker smirked and grinned, "Well, I have been expecting this day."

"This day?"

"The day when Ciel's memories will be back. The day when he will remember everything. About himself. And... even us."

Without noticing that the demon was already inside the room, Madam Red continued.

"I hope that Sebastian will return him his memories."

"That is, if Ciel would love to..."

"Why wouldn't he? It is his memories after all!" she exclaimed.

"Did _my_ Ciel hear everything?" no, Sebastian interrupted their talking.

"S-s-Sebastian?!! Couldn't you at least knock at the door?" Undertaker reacted as he stood up and moved away from the other man.

Sebastian ignored him and gave out that demonic smile of his. He knew what they were talking about. And, that's the reason why he hadn't missed the chance to ask them about it.

"It's already late." he spoke out. "You need to go home now."

"B-but... Ciel... he... uhh..." Madam Red uttered.

"Don't worry. I assure you that tomorrow's gonna be okay. Your nephew will be alright." he glared at her with assurance.

"Sebastian's right. We should get going now. It's already dark. And... It's a full moon." Undertaker agreed with the demon and was the first one to go out of the room.

She just nodded and followed the long-haired guy out until they both got inside the carriage.

When the two were gone he immediately went inside and towards _his most cherished possession._ (Well, according to him...)

_**

* * *

**__**(Ciel's POV again)**_

I yawned as I took the last step on the stairs and walked slowly towards my room. My head aches and it feels like it's going to explode. I yawned again and again and then sighed. I was tired of searching for Lord Sebastian. Maybe tomorrow will be fine.

_No one can steal you away from me Ciel._

A shiver went down my spine as I recalled his last words before we fell asleep after our _'lovemaking'_ at that night. He was a very possessive person. And a very jealous one, too.

_Aah! What am I thinking? I should be thinking of the right words to say to him if I'm going to ask him about my past. Everyone knows about it except for me. Maybe... even the other servants know about it too... _I gave a weary sigh again. _Just... maybe..._

"Ciel." a voice called out my name and when I turned around to see who it was, there stood a tall man wearing a black suit and a smile on his face.

His smile made me even more nervous than before. What's worst was, his smile wasn't ordinary. It felt like he wanted to eat me.

"Anything wrong, Ciel?" he asked me with that worrying yet lovingly tone of his again.

"I... I'm... alright... n-nothing to worry about." I answered with a shivering voice.

_What's wrong with me? Snap out of it, Ciel! You need to ask him right now!_

"Good. Then, sleep with me tonight." he demanded.

"Why? Did I make you _jealous_ again? _Lord Sebastian?"_ I replied again in a harsh tone, emphasizing the words 'jealous' and 'Lord Sebastian'.

"No, you didn't."

"Then... there's no need for me to sleep with you tonight." I stared at him for a while and then turned my back on him.

I opened the door slowly and...

_What... the?_

I felt strong arms around me and warm breath beneath my neck. My cheeks flushed in red again as my heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, one of his hands was on my waist while the other was at the top of my hand, which was holding the door knob.

"You want to ask me _about _something, right?" he whispered as he trailed kisses on my neck and then on my shoulder.

"I... uhh... i-it's about... m-my--"

We both crashed inside my room when he heard footsteps coming towards us. It was bard, one of the servants. He was in his pajamas and it seemed like he was sleepwalking or something... or maybe... nah! Forget about it!

"He's gone now." Lord Sebastian came closer to me and stared at my whole visage.

He caressed my cheek and leaned forward to claim my lips again. But, I pushed him away and started to cry. I don't know why I was crying but I felt I just wanted to.

"S-stop it!!!" I yelled at him. "Stop doing this to me!"

He was silent and I was still crying like a shit!

"You're just taking advantage of me because I had lost my memories and you were the one to blame it!!!"

Still, he was silent. Very silent. He just listened to every word I said.

"I... I heard Madam Red and Undertaker talking about my birthday and said it was coming up next month. A-and... she said about just like the old days and if you only hadn't erased my memories t-then... I wouldn't be like this. B-but... Undertaker answered that I w-was the one who ordered you to do that and t-that you were my butler." I glared at him as tears still escape my eyes.

I fell down on my knees and felt that I was so weak. I just wanted my memories back! Is it really that hard? Really that hard that I have to cry in front of him?

"Ciel. Do you really want to know the whole truth?" he whispered again when he came closer to me.

He wiped my tears with his gloved hands. And, I nodded. He removed one of the gloves on his hand that showed something like a symbol. When I realized, it almost look like as the symbol on my right eye.

"This pentagram, is the sign of our contract."

"C-contract?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Yes. Your parents made the contract with me, a demon, when you were born. They said it was the only way to protect you." He continued.

"What do you mean?"

"Count Phantomhive knew from that the start that his life, no, their life would end on your 12th birthday. They also knew who were the persons who killed them. That's why, since the day you were born, I've been taking care of you. Serving you." He paused.

"W-what about e-erasing m-my memories?"

"You were the one who ordered me to do that."

"B-but... why did you... f-follow it?" I looked at him with a straight eye and still, tears flow down my eyes.

He wiped them again with those warm hands of his and gave a wry smile.

"Stop crying. My _master_ wouldn't cry over such things as this."

"M-master? M-me?"

He nodded and carried me "bridal style" as he puts me on my bed. I stored at him again.

"I erased your memories because you told me so. I erased your memories because you wanted to. Every inch of them were erased because you wanted to forget the incident that happened four years ago. You wanted to run away instead of revenging them. I couldn't do anything because that was your order. And... when you woke up, you were living at Undertaker's house. He explained to you about your parents died four years ago in an accident, that's all." He stopped explaining and leaned closer.

I was till confused of everything, but, my mind was sure that all I wanted is to have my memories back. I want to remember everything, everyone. Every second that I forgot those past four years of my life.

"I want them back." I pleaded.

"Are you sure, _my Lord?"_

"Yes. I am. I want my memories back."

He gave me a demonic smile and let my eyes closed as I rest my head on the pillow. I felt dizzy when he suddenly touched my head. Pictures from the past came flashing back into my mind. I saw myself with my parents having fun together. Playing with my cousin, Elizabeth Middleford. Pictures from the past where I cried, sometimes.

Those times when me and my family had a picnic at the park. Those times when we visited the Queen at her palace. Also, when father would bring me to the Phantomhive company and told me one day that I will be the next Earl to the family.

And... there's this _person _who always stayed by my side. He's the one who took care of me when my parents are away. The one who gave lessons on me about music, good manners, how to act like a noble and... how to handle the company when I'm on the right age.

_Are these my memories?_

He came closer and closer. His beautiful face was showing off a smile. And. He was saying something, like he was calling out my name.

"Bocchan." He called out.

"Bocchan. Bocchan."

_That voice... it's..._

"Bocchan."

_...it's... Sebastian! Yes! It's him! It's really him!_

As he came closer towards me, my heart skipped a beat. I was so happy to see him! Very happy. My heart felt very happy that I wanted to hug him tight and whisper _something_ I want to say to him... is all can't... remember.

When he was an inch away from me, he held one hand at me and on his face, appeared another smile. A smile that made my little heart even more happier to see him.

"Sebastian. I... I..."

_What's wrong Ciel? Why can't you remember it? Why?_

"I... I..."

_Why?! Come on! Try to remember it, Ciel! Please! Ciel!_

"Bocchan." Ha called out again.

This time the place was surrounded us was even lighter. Like, the sun's rays were actually above us. It was so light that it made me blinked over and over again. Until, the man in front of me has now disappeared. He wasn't there anymore! He's gone!

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Where are you? Don't leave me like this!" I shouted through the rays of light which were the only ones who surrounded me.

"Sebastian!!!"

_Where are you?_

I was walking alone on that lonely road. The good thing was it wasn't dark. The whole place wasn't dark as I thought. I called out his name again and again and again, but, nothing.

"Bocchan." A voice was heard but I didn't saw any figure of a man anywhere.

I knew it had to be Sebastian. That was his voice. _My_ butler's voice.

"Bocchan... Bocchan..."

_What is this? His voice seemed to grow louder and louder. Where is that demon? Is he trying to play a game with me? No! this not the time to be playing games!_

I was tired of shouting and calling out his name. And what I did was, I closed my eyes and murmured his name. maybe in that way, he'll come. He'll be there. He'd show up.

"Sebastian... Sebastian... Sebastian... Sebas-"

"My Lord, wake up! You're only dreaming!"

_Dreaming? W-what?_

I woke up in a soft bed with a warm blanket over me. I turned around to see where I was, I saw _him._

My butler, Sebastian Michaelis. He then stared at me and gave another smile. Oh! That smile of his again! He opened the curtains to let the light pass through the window and came towards me.

"Good morning, bocchan." He greeted.

"S-Sebastian?"

"Was that an insult, My Lord?"

"Huh? Does this mean, I have my memories back?" I finally sat on my bed and pushed myself on the pillow behind me.

"Yes." Was all he could answer.

We were both silent when he suddenly poured tea on the cup. The soothing scent of the tea made me relax for a bit.

"Your tea, My Lord."

I don't even know why, but I suddenly laughed when I receive the tea he prepared for me.

"What's wrong, My Lord?"

"You had a good plan, Sebastian. When my memories were lost, you stole every shop here in London and named the thief, The Phantom Thief. And, I was the one who was blamed for it. That's your only way to have me back. And... taking me as your servant?! Oh, and... me? Providing you your _pleasure?"_

Again, we were both silent. I was happily my tea while he was staring at me. When I finished drinking it he put it away on the table for me.

When I realize, I was laughing again. "Sorry, Sebastian. I was just... happy to be back to my old self again. Sorry." I stared at him and found out that he was smiling.

"Are demons really that _possessive?_ Really that _jealous_ over a Shinigami that I have to take your punishment? If.. I make you _jealous_ again? Huh? Sebastian?"

My cheeks flushed like a tomato when he leaned closer at me. Like we were just one inch away from each other. I then felt warm hands around my face.

"It depends, My Lord. But in my case, I rarely gave punishments to someone. To tell you frankly, you were the first one to have it. Or even to _taste_ it."

"Does that mean, I'm your first, Sebastian?" I started teasing him again while my hands were placed on his neck and the tip of his hair.

Honestly! I don't know why I said those "seducing" words but my mind was recalling all of the intimate moments I have with this demon on the night when is till didn't remember anything. The night when he took me away, _completely._

He didn't gave any answer, but he did gave my one thing. _A kiss._ That warm, sweet and deep kiss was his answer. And as for my reply, I closed my eyes and return that kiss while he was playing with my tongue- clumsily, hungrily and with a growing need.

When he pulled away, he asked, "Was that enough, My Lord?"

I grinned and, "Hmm.. not enough. But still, acceptable."

I started laughing again and whispered, "Is there going to be more?"

"Of course, My Lord. But..." he stood up, "Not now... you still have lessons to study and the other servants are waiting for you downstairs."

"Oh... alright. Next time then. I replied sheepishly.

And now that I have my memories back, everything would be perfect. Everything would go along my way. Especially that I have my butler on my side. In that way, he could help me avenge my parents. Find the persons responsible for burning the Phantomhive manor and killing them.

_This is the beginning, Ciel! This will be the start._

**~THE END~**

**okay!!! that's it for now!! i'ms till working on Chapter 5.... and,i hope you like it!!**

**'till next time...**

**bye~**

**ohh..and, reviews are highly much appreciated!!!**

**thnx.... xD**


End file.
